nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Piracy in Nerath
This is a collection of excerpts on the book 'Piracy in Nerath.' The original author is unknown, but it was published by the human author Cormac Sachs. Foreword Firstly, I would like to say that I did not write this book. I found the manuscript for this book on my doorstep one morning in common and elven. After flicking through it, I was surprised that there was no clear sign of who wrote it. It was well written, so I published it. The only thing that was out of place was the world "SandY" on the front cover. Notable Pirates Adewale - An assassin as well as a pirate, this dragonborn would kill his contracts from the sea. If they were on a ship he would board it with his, The Sparrowhawk, and raid it. He apparently owns an island known as 'Guagelo' as a safe haven for all pirates but it is unknown where it is and how many people stay there. He is #5 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive. Davven Swordhand '- Originally starting out as Adewale's quartermaster, Davven eventually quarrelled with his captain and left to find his own fortune. The human found work on ''The Windblade, ''a ship in the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force, but lied about his piratical origins to get employed. When the captain of ''The Windblade ''found out about his none too shady past, Swordhand killed him, and took over the vessel, turning to piracy. He is #13 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive. 'Dread Pirate Ripkard - The Dread Pirate Ripkard is the current captain of The Windstrider. This human was the ship's Quartermaster before taking over through unknown means. He mostly confines his raids to the merchant ships he follows through the ocean. Although his identity is not confirmed, the Redmoor School of Naval Warfare in Gnaria has a record of a human named Ripkard. He is #3 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive. Festivius Krakos - Festivius Krakos was the pixie captain of the Final Destination. He was elderly and was approaching the end of his life when he was at the height of his piratic adventures. Making up for his size, he would use mind-controlling charms to control the crew of his ship. He was eventually killed by being impaled by numerous arrows and his crew were set free. He was #21 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List at the time of his death. Deceased. Jorrelak - Jorrelak was once a druid, but a wizard switched his body with a bear's in response to a quarrel they were having. Jorrelak learned to speak common as a bear and then took to the seas on an unnamed ship. After terrorising the merchants of the sea for years, he seemed to stop and no trace of his ship was found. It is unknown what made him turn to piracy. He is #19 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Fate unknown. Kryus the Virus - A half-elf pirate captain who was the owner of the Greene Garland. He would terrorise and pillage coastal settlements while kidnapping the surviving residents and selling them on as slaves. His ship was destroyed by Yawnek and Sahlok and the slaves on board were liberated, but he escaped and he survives to this day. He is #4 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive. Lotgeir Voarmice '- The warforged captain of ''Nerevar's Respite. He was once the boatswain on ''The Windstrider ''under Sahlok and Yawnek, but according to rumours was given his own ship just before their disappearance. He is a fearsome but gentlemanly pirate according to some of his victims. He is #7 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive. '''Pelagia - A human captain and owner of The Argostoli. Pelagia is the most infamous current female captain. She lures ships close by playing an enchanted, hypnotic mandolin and then slaughters everyone on board. She is most notorious for her raid on the flagship of a royal convoy, The Mandras. Her reputation has had the positive effect of women being treated as equals to men in some areas of the world. She is #6 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive. Phantom Pirate - Nothing is known about the Phantom Pirate's life. It's race is not known; it has no recorded history and it has no known family. All it has is a deadly reputation. Many a ship has been found drifting on the sea without a soul, or treasure item, on board. All that is found on these ships is blood splattered on the door of the captain's cabin. These have all been accredited to one ghostly, unnamed ship. It is rumoured to be the ghost of a notorious captain. It is currently at #1 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List. Alive Sahlok - Captain Sahlok was an eladrin pirate who was the captain of The Windstrider along with Captain Yawnek. Nothing is known about his past. He is best known for the Siege of Draisia, the defeat of Sontro'vhi and the liberation of the Greene Garland. However, he and Yawnek were suddenly replaced by Ripkard and no trace of them was left. It is highly likely that they survived though. He was joint #1 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List before his disappearance. Currently at #2. Fate unknown, presumed alive. Sontro'vhi '- Sontro'vhi was the widely feared, tyrannical drow captain of the Scourge of the Weak. He would attack and destroy any and all ships he came across, be they civilian, merchant or pirate. His crew were known to be slow-witted but powerful in melee combat. He is known to have destroyed numerous villages. His ship was burned and he was killed by Captain Sahlok. He was #3 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List at the time of his death. Deceased. '''Xavkul Dragonsbane '- A half-orc captain and owner of The Sceptre of Hell. ''Dragonsbane was different in his approach to piracy, due to the fact that he and his crew killed not for gold, but for Demogorgon. He was most notorious for the complete destruction of Yerfield, a human city. None of the 15,000 humans in Yerfield survived. ''The Sceptre of Hell ''was discovered drifting by a ship in the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force, with all of her crew lying dead on the floor of the ship, their limbs seemingly bitten off. It is still not known what killed Dragonsbane and his crew, but many believe that they summoned Demogorgon, and that the Prince of Demons was not pleased. He was #1 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List at the time of his death. Deceased. 'Yawnek - Captain Yawnek was a halfling pirate who was the captain of The Windstrider along with Captain Sahlok. Nothing is known about his past except for the fact that he owned a skeletal mask. He is best known for the Siege of Draisia, the defeat of Sontro'vhi and the liberation of the Greene Garland. However, he and Yawnek were suddenly replaced by Ripkard and no trace of them was left. It is highly likely that they survived though. He was joint #1 on the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force Wanted List at the time of his disappearance. Currently at #2. Fate unknown, presumed alive Notable Pirate Hunting Organisations Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force '- The Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force is the most successful pirate hunter organisation in Nerath. They also serve as Gnaria's navy in times of war. It was set up by the notable privateer Zanamros Windsailor, who was disgusted by the amount of piracy on the seas. The organisation's base of operations is located in Wrenbridge. '''The Dragonhawks '- The Dragonhawks are a controversial band of mercenaries on the seas, who have been noted for their violence. They are also accused of taking bribes from pirates, to prevent their deaths. However, they are more approachable than the GnariaPirate Hunter Force, so still get a large income. The order was set up by an anonymous dragonborn, who some suspect to be Adewale. The location of the organisation's base of operations is unknown. 'The Silver Stars '- The Silver Stars are a respected organisation who are approached by people who want revenge on a certain ship, but can't pay enough for the Dragonhawks or get their plea noticed by the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force. It was set up by the former pirate Marfire Serpenthelm, who claims that a silver star fell from the heavens and told him to redeem his crimes by becoming a pirate hunter. Whether it is true or not, the Silver Stars were born that day. The organisation's base of operations is located in Karnaca. Notable Prisons '''Kradinus - Kradinus is a heavily-guarded prison just outside the borders of Nerathia. No visitors have ever been allowed in and no inmates have ever left or escaped. It is rumoured that the inmates are tortured and murdered by sadistic guards. It has no nearby settlements. Quadratfell '''- A prison that lies atop the ruins of an ancient dwarven city. According to legend, a dwarven king was supposed to have thrown his weapon, known as 'The Quadrat,' and proclaimed that he would found his city where it fell. '''Shawshank - A prison that was on an island 20 miles east of Whitecliff, Gnaria. Its purpose was to make pirates into law-abiding citizens then conscripting them into navy. It was burned down by an unknown pirate after he broke out. No prisoner records remain. 'Blackfen Tower '- A tower that was on the island now called Guagelo, it held 203 pirates which had been deemed too dangerous to kill; that is, that killing them would make them martyrs. It was notorious for its mistreatment of felons and employing only kobolds as guards. The tower was destroyed by Adewale when he took over the island and renamed it Guagelo. Category:World Backstory Category:Eraamion Category:Thofire